Chapter 034
No Interval 'is the thirty-fourth chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 6 and tenth chapter of the 10th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis ''Cassie, stands to her feet, and yells that she will become the strongest Pandora and would not loose. Satellizer then reactivates her ''"Wings of Light", and Cassie restablishes her weapon, as the two get ready for the second clash. Satellizer uses a 3x Accel Tempest, but to no avail as Cassie is able to get behind her and dig her blade into Satellizer, after slamming Satellizer to the wall. Cassie tries to decapitate Satellizer, but is stopped by Kazuya who uses his freezing. Kazuya tries to increase his freezing to hold Cassie, but Cassie is able to break through. Cassie then breaks off her blade, in Satellizer's back, holding her their. She then screams, gripping her eyes. She then uncovers them, and reveals that they are bleeding, and Cassie had regained control, asking Satellizer to kill her, but she is unable to remain in control as the Nova inside her, tells her to keep fighting and kill the Pandora in front of her. The Nova regains control, and a beam is shot from Cassie's stigmata, on her collarbone, at Satellizer, but Ganessa jumps in front of her, taking the hit.'' Summary Whilst being in her Nova Form, Cassie Lockheart has spoke, and she chants that she will become the world's strongest Pandora, never losing to anyone. Satellizer and Kazuya realize that Cassie's stigmata is taking over her consciousness. Satellizer resolves to knock her sense and re-activates her "Wings of Light". Cassie refurbishes her weapon, ready to attack. Satellizer pushes her Stigmata to use a 3x Accel-Tempest as a Triple Accel speed. She attacks, but Cassie disappears and lands a blow on Satellizer's back. Satellizer then takes a blow to her head then an uppercut. Cassie punches Satellizer into the wall. She digs the bottom end her right blade into Satellizer's shoulder. Cassie prepares to decapitate Satellizer, but she suddenly stops. Kazuya's powerful Freezing is stopping Cassie and Kazuya amplifies the pressure, forcing Cassie to her knees. Cassie's face fractures more and she glows before neutralizing the impressive freezing field. Cassie breaks the blade on her right arm, leaving a portion of it inside Satellizer's arm, which keeps her pinned to the wall. Cassie does the same with her left blade, immobilizing Satellizer. Cassie lifts her arm, preparing to slice through Satellizer with the remains of the broken '''Falchion attached to her arm. Satellizer promises to come back and kill Cassie if she lays a hand on Kazuya. However, Cassie stops moving again and she screams, gripping her eyes. She soon uncovers them to reveal that her eye sockets are bleeding. Cassie partially gains control, begging for Satellizer to stop her and that she didn't even want to be a Pandora. The Nova screams in Cassie's ear to be the strongest Pandora and to kill the Pandora before her eyes. Cassie screams even louder. Her Nova crystal glows and releases the feared particle beam. Satellizer fears she will die, but Ganessa Roland jumps in front of Satellizer before the beam can connect. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Cassie Lockheart continues. **The Nova are communicating with Cassie through her Stigmata. **Kazuya enters the fight by Freezing Cassie. **Ganessa Roland regains consciousness and jumps into front of a particle beam, aimed at a restrained Satellizer. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters